gingofandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Cookie and Cream
|producer = Atsushi Taniguchi|designer = Naotoshi Zin Hiroyuki Kani Tetsuya Taniyama Kazutaka Miura|writer = Jun Kamino|platforms = PlayStation 2 GameCube Nintendo DS PlayStation 3|released = PlayStation 2 GameCube Nintendo DS PlayStation 3 |genre = Action-adventure|modes = Single player, Multiplayer}}The Adventures of Cookie & Cream, known as Kuri Kuri Mix (くりクリミックス Kuri Kuri Mikkusu) in Japan and Europe and Nori Nori Mix (노리 노리 믹스 noli noli migseu) in South Korea, is a multiplayer, action-adventure video game developed by FromSoftware for the PlayStation 2. The game's story follows Cookie and Cream are two bunnies who are on their way home on the eve of their clan's 'Moon Festival'. Sooner or later, each of them is given a crown as a symbol of courage by the mysterious messenger, they go on a journey to get the moon back. The Adventures of Cookie & Cream received mostly positive reviews from critics, who praised the game's innovative and entertaining gameplay as well as its bizarre aesthetics and overall atmosphere. It was also re-sold as a Greatest Hits title. It was also ported to the GameCube under the name Cookie and Cream Plus. A port for the Xbox was planned for 2003, but was cancelled. It also spawned a port for Nintendo DS under the name Cookie and Cream. In 2013, it was re-released as a downloadable game on the PlayStation Network. Plot Cookie (known as Chestnut in the European and Japanese versions) and Cream are two bunnies who are on their way home on the eve of their clan's 'Moon Festival'. However, during the journey home, they meet a messenger who tells them that the moon is gone and that if no one finds it there will never be another festival. After each of them is given a crown as a symbol of courage by the mysterious messenger, they go on a journey to get the moon back. Gameplay Players can choose from two different modes: versus and story. In story mode (one or two players), players must guide Cookie and Cream to the goal before the time runs out. In one-player story mode the player controls both Cookie and Cream at the same time; in two-player mode each player controls one character. On the PS2 version, the two players can either use separate controllers, or they can both use the same controller, with one player holding the left side and the other the right side. Throughout the game, Cookie will have to navigate through many obstacles. Most obstacles will require Cookie or Cream to perform a specific action so the other is able to advance past the obstacles. Players can collect silver watches which add 20 seconds of time and gold watches which add 50 seconds of time as they play through the levels. Throughout the story mode players can collect puzzle pieces to unlock more characters in versus mode. In versus mode players compete to collect as many points as possible. Reception The game has enjoyed widely positive reviews upon its release. On review aggregator site GameRankings The Adventures of Cookie & Cream has a score of 77.69% for the PlayStation 2. On release, Famitsu magazine scored the game a 30 out of 40. Critics have praised the game's innovative and entertaining gameplay as well as its bizarre aesthetics and overall atmosphere. Because of the positive reviews, the game opened up a couple of attractions at Universal Studios Hollywood including "Cookie and Cream's Funpark" and "The Cookie and Cream Show". Legacy Television series An animated television series based on the game and simply titled Cookie & Cream premiered on the syndicated Gingo Lineup block on August 27, 2001 and later on the Gingo Channel on May 28, 2005. Produced by Gingo Animation and Nelvana with character license from FromSoftware, the series ran for three seasons, and ended on November 2, 2006. Sequel Nintendo DS port Cookie & Cream, known in Japan as KuriKuri DS: Otasuke Island (くりクリDS おたすけアイランド Kuri Kuri DS Otasuke Airando), is a Nintendo DS port released in 2007. Cookie & Cream lets players navigate their way through terrain on the top screen while solving puzzles and disarming traps on the touch screen below. Played as either a single-player game where one person controls both characters, or a cooperative game where one player maneuvers Cookie on the top screen while the other is in charge of Cream on the touch screen. You are able to play with a friend on the same unit or via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Cookie & Cream also includes nine mini games and additional features. Category:Video games Category:Non-Gingo Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:GameCube games